


supernatural Preferences

by MSHS



Series: Fandom Preferences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSHS/pseuds/MSHS
Summary: Just some Supernatural Preferences i wanted to write,I´m always open for requests and critic ;)(please excuse the writing and grammer mistakes english isn't my first language)
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Series: Fandom Preferences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590304





	1. what you are

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it  
> look for more notes at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and look for notes at the end.

# Supernatural Preferences

### What you are

\- Dean: Hunter

\- Sam: Reaper

\- Crowley: Demon

\- Meg: Angel

\- Castiel: Hunter

\- Lucifer: Hunter

-Gabriel: Human

-Balthazar: Human

\- Charlie: Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm always open for requests and critics. Just stay friendly to each other and to me (and please remember that English isn't my first language)  
> Anyway have a nice day


	2. How you met

# Supernatural Preferences

### How you met:

Dean: Dean and your family knew each other since his mother died. Your father helped John Winchester on many occasions, and even through you didn't grow up in the hunting business you started shortly after your father died. Most of the time you hunt alone but typical for the Winchesters they sometimes do need your help especially becurse you can keep the angels in check. 

Sam: He first met you when he died the first time. While you knew him much longer. The first time you saw him he was still a baby and carried out by his brother while the house stood in flames. It's no wonder you felt sorry for him. So when you saw him on that fatefull first death you had and wanted to comfort him. Still you couldn't save him from death, you were all the happier to see him alive little later. 

Crowley: You are one of the oldest demons known in hell and therefore feared by most demons. So you were quiet suprised when a young demon walked up to you and tried to make a deal. He would get your protection in hell and you would get 30% of his souls. No question that you refused his offer, after all you didn't need his souls and you had a reputation to maintain. Secretly you were impressed and shortly after you made him an offer which he accepted. 

Meg: You and Meg met throughout time on several occasions. While most of the time not knowing and more importantly not caring who the other was, both of you got curios about the "other side" and what life was for both of you. The first time you two realy talked was in 1653 at one of the infamous partys of Charles the Second ( i love you if you know who he is). While being an angel you were raised by Gabriel and most of the time that is showing. So insteat of killing or threatening her you choose to talk. And to both of your suprise you had a lot in common. It's needless to say that you met more often after that 

Castiel: You are the older sister of the Winchesters. But insteat of going out hunting and risking your life you like to stay at home and help them find information or inform your brothers about a new case. Just since the apocalypse is about to start, you can't stay at home. Sadly the first time you met castiel was when you and your Brothers were treatened by angels. They still want Dean and Sam as the vessels and well they don't nothing new. Lucily you were able to escape and over time you learnded that maby not all angels are duchbags. 

Lucifer: The first time you met Lucifer, you were bound and gagged. And used as a bait so Sam would say yes to Lucifer. Obviously you weren't happy about that. More obvious was your hatred for Lucifer. Of curse your Brothers run right into Lucifers trap, sometimes you could curse that idiots. Lucily you could escape and rant to the boys what an arse sayed Angel is. You first started sympathising with the devil when you learned his whole story which took a realy long time. 

Gabriel: You had worked in your Candy shop when a stranger with way to thin chlothing knocked at your window. A bit annoyed you signaled him that your shop was closed and he should try it another time. When he didn't turn around and went on like all the other people passing by you opened the dor. Soon realizing that something was of (it was after he fell and we just pretend Asmodeus never found him)you invited him over for the night and lets just say that it was the best and worst decision of your life. 

Balthazar: You have a little shop with many antiques so when some things are suddenly stolen without any hint who the thief was you became realy worried. More worriesome was the man that sat at your balcony at one night, with a bottle of champane and all your stolen things. After you had a little tantrum he explained himself and you guys started seeing each other. (yes cheesy but it's Balthazar, it wouldn't be realistic without romance. 

Charlie: The first time you met Charlie on a comic convention. You got along more than well and in the end you exchanged phonenumbers. It might have been a bit of a shock when you realized how much she loved Harry Potter, and being honest you couldn't suppress a little snort every time she wished magic was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. As always i'm open for requests and critics.  
> See you in hell ; )


	3. Nicknames

Dean: Yours: Cherry Pie

His: Freckles

Sam: Yours: shorty

His: Hunky, Moose (you got the Idea from Crowley; ))

Crowley: Yours: kitten, my Queen

His: my King, Love

Meg: Yours: Bean

Hers:Daring,

Castiel: Yours: Bambi

His: Angel, trenchcoat

Lucifer: Yours: sexy, little devil

His: Luce, Lu, 

Gabriel: Yours: Honey 

His: Sweet tooth

Balthazar: Yours: Precious

His: Darling

Charlie: Yours: cuddle bunny

Hers: Nerd princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ; )


	6. What he loves about you

Dean: He loves that you are always there for him, and more important understand him 

Sam: That even through you are realy busy (being a Reaper is a full time job), you always find time for him.

Crowley: That you can handle him, even when he is a handful

Meg: How you never thought of her as a lower being (and we all know how angel fiew demons)

Castiel: That he can tell you everything, if it is about heaven or anything else you always understand him.

Lucifer: Let's be honest, Lucifer isn't a person everyone can love, and especially when they know all he did (yes we all love him but think about it). So he realy loves that you can always see something good in everybody.

Gabriel: He loves that you know so much and how you can always outwit Dean he realy loves seeing the expression Dean makes.

Balthazar: He just loves the way you make him feel when you're with him.

Charlie: Endless Movie marathons do i have to say more. You guys just cuddle on the couch and eat sweets and it is awsome.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it and i'm always open for requests and critic  
> just stay friendly to each other and to me


End file.
